


The Viking Princess

by jackson_nicole



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	The Viking Princess

~

It was hard for Reisa to adjust to her family, as she was the last child born. All her cousins, and all three of her brothers, were 5-7 years older than her and had little interest in watching after the little princess. But being the only girl  _and_  Bjorn Ironside’s daughter made her quite famous among the Vikings in Scandinavia and among the Saxons in England. She’d grown up hearing the tales from her mother, Torvi, her father and uncles as well, about their family and, most importantly, her grandfather, Ragnar Lothbrok. The stories she was told made him seem like a god and she looked up to him for quite a long time. **  
**

From the time Ivar surrendered to his older brothers and Bjorn’s crowning as King of Kattegat, the town had grown, even more from its huge trading population and presence into a vast kingdom, overtaking many of King Harald’s earldoms. Angered at this accidental betrayal, King Harald began to wage war on the family, against the brothers who had bonded back together after Ivar’s collapse. Harald was taken by surprise to see the former king fighting against him, for his brothers, but it didn’t shake his resolve to take back his lands, gain Kattegat, and finally become King of all Norway. With their only hope of sailing back to England and trying to persuade King Alfred into aiding them, Reisa’s world would become even harsher than she knew.

~

Clashes and clangs rang in Reisa’s ears as she watched her mother spar with her older brothers. As the only girl, Reisa was very protected by her parents and they hesitated at training her to be a shield maiden. Neither of them wanted to risk her life at battle, especially not when they were up against Harald, who desperately wanted to do whatever it took to win. Yet through the restrictions, Reisa was able to learn enough to know how to defend herself, but not much more. When she was younger, her brothers would secretly teach her a little more, that is, until they received their arm rings and started to train at Bjorn’s side.

“Reisa! Watch out!” Vali’s voice pierced her focus and turned just in time to duck a stray arrow heading for the middle of her face, with a soft yelp. Behind her, she heard the thud as the point found its mark; The wood post just beyond her head. Reisa sighed and glanced up before she stood, yanking the arrow out of the post and turning to him. Vali was Ivar’s son with his wife, Kitta, the second of three. She twirled the arrow in her hand and tried to hide a smirk as he approached. His lips spread into a smile and he chuckled once he reached her. “Are you going to give that back?”

“That all depends, Cousin,” Reisa said, moving the arrow, just out of his initial reach. “Were you aiming at me?”

“Of course not,” Vali said, reaching over her to snatch it away. Reisa chuckled and crossed her arms. Vali stuffed the arrow back into his quiver as he said, “Hakan made me miss. What are you doing down here anyway? You’re not training for at least another few days.”

“I can still come down and watch. You’re not the only one who likes to break the rules.” Reisa remarked, her smirk now showing. Vali chuckled and shifted, crossing his hands in front of him.

“And when do I break the rules?” He asked. Reisa shrugged and said, “I suppose, like last week, when you snuck off with that slave girl and stayed out all night.”

Vali blinked, not realizing someone had seen his little endeavor, but he tried to play it off. “And how would you know that?” He asked. Reisa snickered and gave his shoulder a shove as she walked past him and said, “Because I was up all night watching the stars with Floki.”

Vali sighed as he shook his head and gave a chuckle, turning to follow her. They carried on a short conversation before he left her, with a kiss on her cheek, and joined his brothers, Hakan and Keld, practicing their archery. When the Lothbroks trained, they trained within themselves; Ubbe trained his son, Dain, Hvitserk trained with his two boys, Steinar and Wyborn, while Bjorn trained with Erik and Refil. Torvi split her time between her sons with Bjorn and her son with Ubbe.

It was an odd relationship between Torvi, Bjorn, and Ubbe. During a brief falling out with Ubbe, she had a fling with Bjorn, once more falling pregnant, this time with Reisa. Ubbe never resented her for it, as he even had another child with another woman, the woman soon taking off with his son. To Torvi’s pleasant surprise, Ubbe never treated Reisa any different than the other Lothbrok grandchildren, in fact, he soon became something of a second father to her. During the fling, Bjorn was married to his wife and queen, Gunnhild. Bjorn was also relieved when Gunnhild held no ill will to her and treated her as a daughter as well.

“Reisa. What are you doing here?” Reisa turned, abandoning the conversation with Vali, as Ubbe came over, Dain following. Reisa sighed.

“I just wanted to watch. Mother trains me differently than Erik and Refil.” Reisa said.

“Yes. And you know why that is.” Ubbe said, sheathing his sword and grabbing a pitcher of ale. Dain handed his father a cup and Ubbe filled them both, taking a sip before speaking to her again. “Go back up to the hall, Reisa. I’ll send your mother up when she’s done with her training.”

Reisa’s face scrunched up, annoyed, as Ubbe turned to one of the warriors that approached and struck up a conversation with Dain. Ubbe joined, letting Reisa know the subject was dropped and she was to obey. With a sigh, she swished her skirts at Ubbe as she turned to walk back to the hall, stopping to chat with a few of the people.

Bjorn and his new wife, Gunnhild, were a beloved King and Queen among the people. As Ubbe became Reisa’s second father, Gunnhild became her second mother. Both Bjorn and Torvi were well beyond pleased that their spouses cared for their youngest and only daughter so. As Reisa made her way into the hall, she saw Gunnhild gathered around the fire with her slaves and maidens, no doubt telling the young girls the tales of battle she endured. While she got many such tales from her parents and her uncles, there was something about the way Gunnhild told her stories that fascinated Reisa.

“By the time me and my husband reached each other, we were surrounded by the enemy,” Gunnhild said as Reisa approached with a smirk. It was a story she heard many times and could almost recite it by heart.

“You and King Bjorn?” One of the younger slaves asked, completely enthralled by the story. Gunnhild smiled at her and shook her head.

“No. This was before I met Bjorn. My husband Jarl Olavsonn.” Gunnhild said.

“Where is he now?” Another slave asked. Reisa couldn’t remember her name, but she knew that this young slave was captured by the idea of romance and love, an idea Reisa chuckled at. It wasn’t that she didn’t believe in it, more so that she didn’t believe it would save her from the fate already decided by the gods.

“He died in battle. The way any Viking should greet Odin. In the halls of Valhalla.” Reisa said, drawing the girls’ attention to her. Gunnhild looked up at her and smiled.

“Exactly,” Gunnhild said with a soft chuckle. “Alright. Enough stories for now. You all have your chores. Go on.”

The young girls scattered; The slaves attending their duties while the maidens stuck together and left the hall, no doubt to go down to training and watch the men. Along with struggling to adjust to her own family, Reisa struggled to fit in with the other young women her age in Kattegat. At 19, many of the other young women were married, many of them with families. Due to both Bjorn and Torvi wanting to find a good marriage for the Princess of Kattegat and that Reisa never found a man worthy enough of herself, she remained unmarried and an unspoken outcast.

“Did they kick you out of training already?” Gunnhild teased with a smirk as Reisa sat next to her, by the fire. Reisa smirked.

“I wasn’t training. I was just watching.” Reisa said. “But, yes. Ubbe sent me back before Mother or Father saw me.”

Gunnhild chuckled and sat back as she sipped her ale. She watched her stepdaughter, studying her as she poked at the fire before beckoning a slave for some ale of her own. Gunnhild sat forward and set down her cup, turning to her.

“Reisa. Has your father spoken to you yet?” Gunnhild asked, prompting Reisa to turn to her, surprised.

“Spoken to me? About what?” She asked. Gunnhild smirked and let out a chuckle as she shook her head. Reisa shifted in her seat as Gunnhild muttered to herself, sitting back once more.

“Oh, Bjorn, Bjorn, Bjorn…” She chuckled. Gunnhild looked at her and said, “We’re preparing to sail west soon. To speak to King Alfred.”

“Yes. Well, I’ve heard that much from Hvitserk and Ivar.” Reisa’s lips curved into a smirk as she added, “They’re quite loud.”

Gunnhild laughed. “Yes. That they are.” She snickered. Gunnhild took a breath and took on a more serious look as she continued, “But has Bjorn or Torvi spoken to you about it? Has anyone?”

Reisa sat back with a small huff, scrunching up her face as she became slightly annoyed and confused. “Not directly. I’ve only heard the talk from my uncles.” She said. Gunnhild gave another sigh and Reisa sat forward, setting her cup down. “What are you not telling me, Gunnhild?”

Gunnhild gave her a look. Reisa knew the tone she was using was disrespectful to her, as queen, but Gunnhild let it slide, for the moment. She crossed her legs and pressed her fingertips together, pondering how to say her next words, watching the princess closely.

“We are in negotiations on who will be going,” Gunnhild said. Reisa tilted her head in confusion. Surely, her uncle would accompany her father and her mother while Gunhild, along with her aunts, would stay behind to tend to their duties and Gunnhild would rule in Bjorn’s absence.

“I…Don’t understand. Negotiations?” Reisa questioned. Gunnhild sighed and said, “Bjorn wants a small portion of the army to come with us, should we have a need for it, and to protect himself.”

_Understandable._  Reisa thought.

“I have always been at your father’s side. I am very faithful and loyal to my husbands. I would rather risk my life to save his than have him recklessly risk his life.” Gunnhild said. So it had been established that Gunnhild would accompany them. So far, it all made sense in Reisa’s mind, yet she was still puzzled at why there were ‘negotiations’ about those who would be going, as it was quite clear to Reisa. When Gunnhild opened her mouth to continue, Reisa sighed, annoyed at this point, and said, “What are you trying to tell me, Gunnhild?”

“Hmm.” Gunnhild pressed her lips into an amused smile then said, “Save Kitta and Hvitserk’s wife, Syrin, we all wish to go with Bjorn to Wessex. Including your mother, your brother and your cousins. The boys are all well of age and Bjorn and your uncles have agreed already.”

It took Reisa a moment, then it all made sense. She was to stay behind. All of her family; Her mother, her father, his brothers and their sons. Even Gunnhild! They would all journey to Wessex and leave her behind in the care of her aunts. It’s not that she hated her aunts; Kitta and Syrin were wonderful mothers and took care of Reisa just the same. But she’d never left Kattegat, not even to visit the neighboring earldoms, even when she came of age. And now, her father was going to flit off to the west, taking the entire family, most likely as a show of solidarity and slight intimidation, but he would leave her behind?

There was no doubt in Reisa’s mind that they would leave Kitta in charge, as she had once been queen of Kattegat and knew how to lead the people. But she would be damned to Hell if she was going to be left behind while literally her entire family sailed off to Wessex.

Reisa stood, staring down hard at Gunnhild, who was shocked by the movement. “And I’m to stay here as well?! Like a poor, defenseless princess who needs to be protected?!” She cried. Gunnhild held up a hand to calm her, but it only made her even more upset.

“Reisa, please. Sit down and let me-”

“No. I’m not going to be left behind. I’ve never asked Father to go with him when he went off with Erik and Refil. When Mother would take them places and leave me behind. Never once did I ask to join any hunting parties they went off on.” Reisa said. “I’m aware of why Father is going to Wessex and I’m aware that we are at war with King Harald. I’ll not be left out this time!”

“Reisa!” Gunnhild stood as Reisa made to walk away from the fire and to storm down to find Bjorn, no doubt, and stopped her. “Reisa, please. Let me finish.”

Reisa was surprised that Gunnhild had given a few chuckles as she tried to calm her. Gunnhild stood and went to her, taking her hands with a soft smile. She pushed a few stray strands of her dark hair that fell loose during her little fit.

“There has never been any talk of leaving you behind, Reisa,” Gunnhild said. “Bjorn wants you to come, though…Torvi does not.”

The remark came as a surprise to Reisa. She was Torvi’s only daughter and she had always raised her to be fierce and that she was every bit equal to her brothers and cousins, though she did want to protect her in the same breath.

“She doesn’t? Why not? I would think of anyone, Father wouldn’t want me to come along.” Reisa said. Gunnhild nodded and smirked, leading Reisa away from the fire and walking her out of the hall and down to the docks.

“My child, there are a great many things ahead of us that we all must prepare for,” Gunnhild said, linking their arms as they walked through town. “Not only will this be your first time leaving Kattegat, but it will be the first time anyone will see the only daughter of Bjorn Ironside, granddaughter of Ragnar Lothbrok. You will be the name on everyone’s tongue and many men will seek to have you. Not only as a wife…”

Reisa knew her meaning and chewed her lip. She knew there was always a risk of her being kidnapped and held for ransom or leverage against Bjorn. But it was one thing to be taken in Norway, her home. Among the earldoms that she could have escaped to. Going to Wessex was a different situation entirely. She’d heard the stories growing up. Not all the Saxons were fond of the Northmen and there was the possibility she could be taken while they were in Wessex.

“Don’t be afraid, Reisa. You will be one of the most protected people, even more than King Alfred. Your mother is simply worried for you. That’s not to say she will try to stop you, she knows she can’t.” Gunnhild said. At that, Reisa couldn’t help a smirk. Even if Torvi had told her she couldn’t come, Reisa would find a way to sneak onto one of the boats and be with her family to greet King Alfred.

“So, all the family is going?” Reisa asked. “Why are there negotiations?”

Gunnhild gave a sigh and opened her mouth to speak when they were interrupted.

“Reisa. There you are.” The two women turned to see Torvi and Erik approaching them. Reisa smiled as her mother approached and embraced her, kissing her cheek. “Ubbe told me you were at training today.”

“Yes. I wanted to watch you train with Erik and Refil.” Reisa said. Torvi smiled and cupped her chin briefly.

“Ever my little warrior.” She teased. Reisa smiled as Torvi tucked her into her side. Torvi looked to Gunnhild and said, “Bjorn wanted to speak with you. He should be leaving his training soon.”

Gunnhild nodded and said, “Of course.” She gave Reisa a quick smile before leaving the trio. Torvi gave a soft sigh and turned to her daughter, giving her a smile as they started walking back to their house.

“Where is Refil?” Reisa asked.

“He is still with Bjorn. He wants to give him some extra training.” Torvi said. Reisa glanced at her and asked, “Extra training? Does he not already match Erik and Father in battle?”

“Mother,” Erik said in a low whisper. Reisa glanced at her brother as did Torvi and she cleared her throat.

“Well, yes, he does,” Torvi said, opening the door. Reisa sighed and followed her mother and brother inside.

“Then why does Refil need extra training?” Reisa asked as Torvi brought her over to the looms once her armor was off.

“Your father feels he could use it,” Torvi said. Reisa scrunched up her face, annoyed that her mother wasn’t telling her the truth.

“Because we will be traveling to Wessex soon?” Reisa asked. Torvi stopped in her motions, staring at the loom in shock. “Because Father believes that his sons should be ready in case there is a fight?”

Torvi looked at her and said, “Who told you we would be going to Wessex?”

“Well, I’ve heard Ivar and Hvitserk speaking of it. And Gunnhild told me today that-”

“Gunnhild.” Torvi sighed, annoyed. Torvi looked at her daughter and said, “What did she tell you?”

“She said there were negotiations about who would accompany Father and his brothers,” Reisa said, hesitantly. Torvi gave Reisa a look and said, “What else was said?”

“That was it.” Reisa lied. Torvi turned to her and crossed her arms.

“Reisa. What else did she say?” Torvi asked. Reisa sighed and dropped her hands from the loom that she worked at.

“She had made mention that you didn’t want me to go…” Reisa said, glancing to Erik, who simply shook his head at his baby sister. Reisa chewed her lip and Torvi sighed and shook her head. “Mother, why wouldn’t you want me to go? I’ll be more than safe with all of you there.”

“Oh, my child…” Torvi said with a soft chuckle. She took Reisa’s hand and led her to the table, sitting her down. “I am not worried for your safety, Reisa. I know you will be well protected, the most protected, and no harm will befall you.”

“Then why do you not wish me to go?” Reisa asked. Torvi gave her a small smile and pushed back some of her dark hair and cupping her cheek.

“Reisa, there are things that will happen on this trip, whether you are there or not. And I would prefer to keep you from them until absolutely necessary.” Torvi said. Reisa blinked, confused.

“Mother, I don’t understand! What is going to happen?” Reisa asked. Torvi took a breath and opened her mouth to answer her daughter, when the door opened and Ubbe walked in, along with Dain.

“We’ll discuss it later,” Torvi said, standing and moving from her daughter.

“But, Mother-”

“Later, Reisa,” Torvi said, a bit more firm. Reisa sighed and slumped back in her chair as Dain joined her and Erik, Erik offering his younger brother a cup of ale as Dain set his axe on the table.

“You did well today, brother,” Erik said with a smirk as Dain gulped down the ale. Ubbe beamed and chuckled, patting his son on the back.

“Indeed, he did. Moving up in his skills, Erik. Sooner or later you all will face each other.” Ubbe said. “Bjorn needs to have the right men at his side.”

Erik smirked and sat back. “Well, the right men are his sons, after all.” He said. Dain shot a smirk right back to him and said, “We are brothers, are we not? Who says I can’t stand next to him?”

Erik’s laugh before he launched into a teasing bitch match with his half brother was the last thing Reisa heard before Torvi redirected her to the loom as Ubbe came over to her. He smiled at his wife and slid an arm around her as he kissed her slowly.

“How was your day, my love?” Ubbe asked, tugging her closer as they both chuckled.

“Very well. How was Dain’s training today?” Torvi asked, resting her hand on his chest. Ubbe sighed and released his wife as he pulled off his vest.

“Good. It was good. He’s quicker, I’ve noticed. Much more calculating in his attacks.” Ubbe said. He smirked and looked at Torvi as he removed the leather bracers around his wrists and said, “I wonder where he gets it from?”

Torvi gave him a look as a smirk spread across Ubbe’s face while he chuckled. Torvi glanced at Reisa, making sure her attention was on the loom, before turning back to Ubbe and speaking in hushed tones. “We need to talk about Wessex,” she said. Ubbe looked up at her as he sat down and gave a sigh.

“What about Wessex?” He asked. While Reisa was focused on the loom in front of her, that didn’t mean her ears stopped working. The moment she heard her mother mention Wessex, she was listening, intently.

“I am worried, Ubbe. She’s not ready for something like this.” Torvi said.

“Torvi. She’s old enough to-”

“I don’t care how old she is, Ubbe.” Torvi hissed, glancing at her sons then her daughter. She sighed and lowered her voice, even more, causing Reisa to strain to listen. “This isn’t right. I need to know you will be on my side when I speak with Bjorn.”

Ubbe shook his head and let his head fall back, with a soft groan. “My love,” He started, lifting his head back up to look at her. “Bjorn is King. She’s as much his daughter as she is yours. He won’t back down.”

“There are other ways to do this. Ones that do not involve my daughter and the Saxons.” Torvi said. “For Odin’s sake, Ubbe, they still think us of their faith! Can you imagine what they’ll do to her?”

“You don’t know what will happen, Torvi,” Ubbe said. “Please, my love, you must yield to Bjorn on this matter. And besides, do you really think he wouldn’t ask Reisa first before agreeing to anything?”

“He’s already agreed, Ubbe. Why else are we going to Wessex?!” She whisper shouted. Ubbe sighed and shook his head.

“Torvi, if you insist on bringing this up to him, I will side with you,” Ubbe said, looking to her and taking her hands. “But he is King. What decisions he makes stand…”

Ubbe paused a moment and let go of her hands, turning to the table as he said, “He’s also my brother.”

“Oh, you all and that fucking excuse!” Torvi hissed. “That didn’t mean shit when you two turned against Ivar and Hvitserk, why does it mean something now?”

“Because we’ve grown from it, Torvi. We’ve realized the mistake in forsaking our family.” Ubbe said, his voice getting a little rougher. For the first time since they started speaking, Reisa looked at them, watching. She’d heard them have their fights before and knew one was brewing. Ubbe looked up at Torvi and said, “If you are that worried for her, you may speak to Alfred yourself about her. There isn’t much else that can be done.”

Torvi sighed and shook her head, abandoning the conversation and stalking to the fire, stoking it and hauling a pot over it. The moment Torvi stormed away, the boys stopped laughing and drinking to watch their mother, then looking down the table to Ubbe. Ubbe watched his wife for a moment longer before he looked to the boys and shook his head, reaching for the ale and pouring himself a generous cup.

~


End file.
